Spider-Man (Marvel)
Spider-Man is a superhero who was created by Stan Lee from Marvel Comics and has appeared in many television series, video games comics, and movies based off of him. History Early life Peter Parker was orphaned at the age of six when his parents Richard and Mary were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of a nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, Peter was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring three minutes with a professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Wearing a mask to avoid potential embarrassment, Peter easily defeated his opponent. A TV producer observed his performance and convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a costume and some wrist-mounted web-spinners, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident as his fame rose, but one night he returned home to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter easily captured him only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes responsibility. Taking on Great Responsibility The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work and Peter was seen as fragile, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as TV star, due to J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the NOW magazine and the newspaper Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice by his own hand, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests start taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding him to get money even as Spider-Man. Peter searched through the wanted ads, only to be rejected by all the employers. Not being able to use his super-powers as Spider Man infuriated Peter, and his fury only intensified after seeing his Aunt May selling her jewelry to try and earn some money. Spidey's second heroic action was to save Jameson's astronaut son, John Jameson from an accident in a deviated space capsule. Spider-Man hitched a ride on a small airplane, and spun a web to passing by capsule and then climb aboard. Spidey then attached the missing capsule piece- allowing it to land safely. Although he helped to save John, Spidey was still blamed by J.J. Jameson for the accident. Later, trying to find a way to make some money, Spidey tried to intrude into the Baxter Building, battling the Fantastic Four, as a way of showing them his power, but the team refused Spidey's entry after explaining to him that they did not get paid for their actions and that they were a family, not an enterprise. Later that day, the Russian criminal and master of disguise known as the Chameleon used Spider-Man's identity to steal defense missile plans. The real Spidey was used by Chameleon as a pawn to escape the scene without problems. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter and handed him in to the authorities. Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures Early in his career, Spider-Man fought villains including the Tinkerer, Kraven the Hunter, who tried to hunt Spider-Man; Sandman, a criminal turned into sand with shapeshifting powers; Doctor Doom, the Lizard, a brilliant scientist turned a giant reptile; the Fox (in his first team-up with the Human Torch); the Living Brain (a machine gone crazy), Electro, a former electrician who in an accident was turned into a human battery; the Kingpin of crime Big Man and his Enforcers, Mysterio, an illusionist who tried to make Spider-Man seen as a criminal; the Green Goblin, a mad criminal who wanted to be the new king of the underground; and his deadliest foe at the time: Doctor Octopus, a good scientist who in an accident had four extra metallic arms attached to his back. Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Octavius himself, a team who tried to get Spider-Man by kidnapping Aunt May, trying to force Peter to "call" Spider-Man, but they failed. During this time, Parker dated Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, although Liz Allan had a crush on him. At the same time, both Peter's Aunt May and their neighbor, Anna Watson, were constantly encouraging Parker to date Anna's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Before his high school graduation Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Circus of Crime, the Scorpion, the Beetle, Mysterio (who pretended to be a renowned psychiatrist in an attempt to make Spider-Man believe he was insane), Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers, the Crime-Master, and the Molten Man. He also assisted the Avengers in defeating a Spider-Man robot created by Kang. A Hero in the University Eventually, Peter graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship, meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Even though he got off to a bad start with them, finally Peter became friends with them, as well as Flash Thompson, his high school bully. The Green Goblin came back after a period of absence and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him and revealing his own alter-ego, that of Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle the villain lost all memories of his time as a criminal. During that time, Spider-Man fought new foes such as the Cat Burglar; the Rhino, a villain in an armored suit who tried to kidnap John Jameson; Shocker, a criminal with shock wave gauntlets; as well as teaming up with Dr. Strange to defeat the wizard known as Xandu. Also, Peter finally met Mary Jane Watson, but at that time he was interested in Gwen, so Mary Jane would start dating Harry. Weeks after the return of Kraven the hunter and battling a new Vulture, Peter started wondering if he may be better off not being Spider-Man, leaving his identity. Crime rose and a Kingpin appeared in NY, who abducted J. J. Jameson. Peter was forced to return to his heroic identity. A mystical artifact called the Tablet of Life and Time, exhibited in ESU was stolen by Kingpin, the Tablet passed over many people who tried to get it, including Spider-Man, Shocker (who was working for Kingpin) and Man Mountain Marko (who was working for the Maggia family). Finally the Tablet got to the Maggia boss, Silvermane, who forced Doctor Curt Connors to translate the tablet. Connors managed to create a powerful rejuvenation serum from it. Silvermane drank it and became a young man again. But the serum made Silvermane regress beyond birth. Meanwhile Connors, as the Lizard, escaped. The Death of the Stacys Soon after, Doctor Octopus managed to get his metallic arms again and broke free from prison. After Spider-Man thwarted his attempt to hijack a plane, he started attacking the city's main power plant. Although Spider-Man escaped from Ock, Spider-Man was attacked by surprise by Ock the next day. They battled on a rooftop and Captain Stacy died when saving a child from falling debris. Before dying, Stacy revealed to Spider-Man he knew his identity, and asked him to take care of Gwen Being accused for Stacy's death, Spider-Man faced some heroes who wanted to take him to authorities, such as the X-Man Iceman and the beginner hero The Prowler. Peter even went to London to prevent Gwen's departure forever, after her father's death. Things got worse. Harry fell to LSD addiction and Peter, along with Gwen and Mary Jane, took care of him. This problem made Norman Osborn remember his Green Goblin persona and returned as him, battling Spider-Man, and declining his alter-ego after seeing the status of his son. With his secret identity making his life impossible, Peter tried to give up being Spider-Man and created a cure for his powers that made him grow four extra arms. With the help of Curt Connors he tried to find a cure, fighting Morbius the Living Vampire and his alter-ego in the process. He finally returned to normal, even if it meant interfering in a gang war between Doctor Octopus and Hammerhead and battling Hulk in Canada. Norman Osborn's problems began resurfacing, so he became the Green Goblin and kidnapped Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man found them at the Brooklyn Bridge, where they fought and Gwen fell from the bridge. She died when Spider-Man reached her with a web-line, breaking her neck. Goblin escaped, and furious, Spider-Man searched for him and battled him again in a battle where Norman was impaled with his own Goblin glider. With Peter affected by Gwen's death, Mary Jane tried to get near Peter to console him. Being accused for the death of both Stacys, Spider-Man was confronted by heroes such as Power Man and The Punisher. Later, Harry took the Green Goblin mantle and kidnapped Flash Thompson, Mary Jane and Aunt May. Spider-Man managed to find him at his father's old home and defeated him, leaving him to the authorities and Harry was sent to an asylum. The Clone Saga After returning from a trip to France, Peter found himself with Gwen Stacy. With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man found out that Gwen Stacy was a clone created by the Jackal, who after defeating Spider-Man with the help of Tarantula, was revealed to be Peter's professor Miles Warren. After kidnapping Leeds and Spider-Man, Warren explained to the hero that he loved Gwen and blamed Spider-Man for her death. And after managing to clone a frog, he used a blood example from Gwen to do the same. Later, Spider-Man was left unconscious in a stadium, where he battled a clone of himself to save Ned from a bomb. Then, Gwen's clone made Jackal realize everything was wrong and freed Ned, while the bomb exploded, apparently killing him and the Spider-Clone. Spider-Man took the corpse of his clone and buried it at an industrial chimney, while the clone of Gwen Stacy left New York. Later, Betty Brant married Ned Leeds. Spider-Man faced Harry's psychologist, Bart Hamilton, who became the third Green Goblin and, after various encounters, died at the hands of Harry. Peter proposed marriage to Mary Jane, but she would not accept, making their relationship falter. MJ went to Florida with her Aunt Anna. Spider-Man managed to clear his name, while Peter Parker graduated from ESU. Also, Spencer Smythe, the creator of the Spider-Slayers, died from illness after trying to kill Spider-Man and Jameson, the men he blamed for ruining his life. A "friend" from outer space As Peter continued to live on his own, his Aunt May decided to transform her home into a senior citizens' boarding house. At one point Parker began a romantic relationship and heroic partnership with the Black Cat, developing feelings for her and even starting to love her, although Parker later broke it off due to the Black Cat's disdain for Parker's life apart from being Spider-Man. Prior to this, Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the powerful Beyonder to fight in his "Secret Wars". When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on the Beyonder's planet to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume, perhaps based on that of the newly appeared Spider-Woman. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, which was capable of transforming into street clothing as well as generating webs. Later, Mary Jane returned to Peter's life. Afterwards, a man named Puma dislocated Spidey's arm. Spider-Man passed out pushing it back into place. Black Cat saved Peter from Puma and left Peter at home. MJ came over to visit, because she thought Peter felt let down by something, and tried to have some fun. But Peter shoved MJ out of the door when his Spider Sense went off. Just as Peter shut the door, Puma crashed in. During the battle in another building Puma confirmed that Spidey's web was organic. After the battle Peter returned home and Mary Jane told him that she knew he was Spider-Man. Peter tried to convince her that she was wrong, but Black Cat came in and MJ left. Cat said MJ is nobody, and Peter snapped at her. When she started to leave the suit webbed her hand, and Felicia (thinking he'd done this on purpose) decided to stay. Peter noticed that the costume behaved strangely, so he sought help from the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic, who discovered the costume was a living organism. He helped remove the costume by force, and kept it at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in captivity. The symbiote would later escape, plaguing the life of Parker again and ultimately merging with one of Spider-Man's critics, Eddie Brock, creating the villain, Venom. As Spider-Man, Parker met and fought alongside nearly every hero in Manhattan, if not the world. Although he fought alongside the Avengers many times, he tried to join their number when he learned of the financial stipend their members received. Parker helped them stop an invasion and subsequent breakout of the energy research and villain internment facility, Project Pegasus. Spider-Man was deemed, however, to disrupt the team's cohesiveness (perhaps due to either his loner nature, lack of experience, or annoying sense of humor), and was denied membership. Later, however, Spider-Man met the international mercenary Silver Sable, often working on her behalf. Soon after, Peter and Mary Jane married, and Venom again battled Spider-Man and was defeated. Peter's old friend Harry Osborn leased the couple a loft in the condo that Harry and his family were also living in. Mary Jane's cousin Kristy also temporarily moved in with the Parkers at one point. Eventually, however, the Parkers had to move into a room in Aunt May's house due to financial problems. At this time, Spider-Man once again allied with the Avengers to stop the alien Nebula from destroying reality with her Infinity Union. An increasingly unnerved Spider-Man, unaccustomed to dealing with cosmic-scale menaces, accidentally allowed Nebula to absorb the power of the Infinity Union, although the Avengers, Spider-Man, and the alien Stranger thwarted her regardless. Parker was told again that Spider-Man might not be suited for Avengers membership, although later he was inducted into their number on a provisional basis. Parker later returned to his studies and postgraduate work as a lab assistant at Empire State University. During this time, Parker was briefly endowed with the powers of Captain Universe, in order to stop a series of robots, including the mutant-killing Sentinels. Once the menace was defeated, the extra powers left him. The Second Clone Saga Aunt May supposedly suffered a debilitating heart attack. This also led to the Parkers meeting Ben Reilly, whom Peter had fought earlier as a clone of himself. Reilly created a similar spider-costume, dubbed the Scarlet Spider by the Daily Bugle, and helped Spider-Man in his adventures. Shortly afterward, Mary Jane became pregnant. Peter and Mary Jane briefly moved to Portland, as Parker considered retiring from being Spider-Man in order to start a family. Reilly eventually assumed the identity of Spider-Man himself, since the second villain by the name of Doctor Octopus tarnished the reputation of the Scarlet Spider. Mary Jane, meanwhile, was to give birth to baby May Parker, but was rushed to the hospital under the pretense of a medical emergency. The original Green Goblin stole the baby, unbeknownst to the Parkers, who were told the baby died in a miscarriage. When the Green Goblin tried to kill Peter Parker, Ben Reilly jumped in front of the Goblin's glider, sacrificing himself to save Parker. The Final Chapter After many more months of adventuring, Norman Osborn returned to take control of the Daily Bugle. He angered Peter, which caused Spider-Man to brutally beat Norman, which was all caught on a hidden camera in his house. The recording was shown to the media which made Spider-Man a criminal and increased pressure was placed on capturing him. In order to continue his crime-fighting career and investigate the fraudulent claims, Parker relinquished his Spider-Man identity while creating four unique and separate ones: Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy, and Ricochet. As Dusk, Parker was able to investigate the villain Trapster and publicly exonerate Spider-Man, at which point he resumed his Spider-Man identity. Later, the Golden Age hero Black Marvel acquired the four costumes and gave them to four teenagers, forming a team he named the Slingers. When the Avengers were attempting to reform their number after disbanding for a year after the crisis known as Onslaught, Spider-Man was contacted due to his past affiliation with them. However, by his own choice, Parker decided to dissolve ties with the Avengers. Aunt May was later discovered to still be alive; the woman who seemingly died was in actuality a genetically modified actress. Parker, Mary Jane, and Aunt May moved to an apartment in Manhattan. Parker had promised Mary Jane to give up his Spider-Man identity, but he would continually sneak out at night as Spider-Man. Their marriage began to strain, in part because of Mary Jane's new modeling career and in part because she rediscovered Parker's secret. Before they could reconcile, however, Mary Jane was supposedly killed when her airplane exploded. For a long time, Parker refused to believe her dead, but eventually grew to accept it. Parker discovered Mary Jane was alive, captured by a villain who had been stalking her prior to her airplane flight. After a brief reconciliation, Mary Jane requested to leave Parker once more, saying that she needed time to adjust by herself. A New Lease on Life Peter soon took a job as a teacher at his somewhat beloved Midtown High. After getting this job, he encountered a strange old man named Ezekiel who possessed powers very similar to his. He knew Peter's secret identity and talked to him about things about his powers he had never thought of, like, "Did the radiation enable the spider to give you these powers? Or was the spider trying to give you those powers before it died?" After many questions, telling Spidey his powers were 'totemistic' in nature, and showing Peter what he could have done had he stayed in showbiz, Ezekiel warned Peter about a totemistic predator named Morlun, who would try to kill him. After ignoring the warnings of Ezekiel, and being defeated by Morlun, Spidey attempted to get Ezekiel to help him. With Ezekiel refusing to do so, Spidey went after Morlun again after Spidey found him terrorizing innocent people. After being nearly beaten again, Ezekiel helped Spidey, but seemingly perished. Spidey then injected himself with radiation at a nuclear plant, which hurt Morlun, thus enabling Spider-Man to defeat him. However, after the brutal battle, Spider-Man returned to his apartment, and fell deep asleep. Aunt May came by, only to find that Peter had severe wounds and scars, and a tattered Spider-Man costume on the floor. After a day of coming to grips with the fact that her nephew was Spider-Man, Aunt May revealed that she knew. Now their relationship was stronger than ever, and eventually, Mary Jane and Peter reunited for good. Later still, after a breakout at the Raft Security Prison, Spider-Man joined the New Avengers. May, Peter, and Mary Jane moved into Avengers Tower after an enemy destroyed both Peter's and May's places. Changes resulting from a confrontation with Morlun caused Peter to try and reconcile 'the man and the spider' within himself. He then gained greater speed; poisonous, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms; night vision; increased sensory awareness via vibratory patterns transmitted through the hairs on his body and through his web lines; a greater clinging ability; and equal superhuman strength in order to carry heavy objects on his back. Civil War: War at home Despite misgivings and with the support of his family, Peter initially sided with Iron Man in support of superhero registration. Convinced by Tony that the other superheroes needed to see commitment from the pro-registration side, Peter even went as far as to unmask himself on live television. However, fighting against the fugitive heroes and the existence of the Thor clone left a poor taste in his mouth, causing him to switch sides and instead join the renegades. Spider-Man was one of the few heroes who did not accept the general amnesty after the arrest of Captain America, continuing to work with the underground Avengers. Peter's now-public identity allowed the Kingpin to put a hit on Parker's family. An assassin critically injured Aunt May and Peter donned the black suit to track down those who were responsible. Realizing he could not afford for his identity to be public knowledge, Peter agreed to aid the Scarlet Spiders in return for their help in re-establishing his secret identity Pact with the Devil Peter grew increasingly desperate to save the life of his Aunt May. He sought the help of Dr. Strange, finding that even magic could not help him save Aunt May's life. After appealing to Tony Stark, Jarvis was sent with $2 million to pay the hospital fees and give her the best care possible. At one point, Eddie Brock was found in Aunt May's room; he attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Mephisto offered Peter to save Aunt May in exchange of Peter's and MJ's love. As part of Mephisto's deal, everyone would forget Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Then Mephisto re-arranged history to make it so that Peter unwittingly would not show up to his wedding day, but stayed with Mary Jane as a long time couple. But this re-arrangement also caused it to be Doctor Strange who erased people's memories about Parker's secret identity (except Mary Jane) and protected Peter with a "psychic blind spot". But Mary Jane was bitterly hurt from having knowledge of a time of great emotional pain that no one else on the planet remembered. She and Peter agreed that they were still in love with each other but they had to accept that their relationship put everyone they cared about in danger and that it was best for them to remain as friends. Back from five years in a European rehab center was Harry Osborn. While searching for a job, Peter joined the Daily Bugle again which was now bought out by Dexter Bennett, and began to work as a paparazzi reporter, which was something that neither his Aunt May or Harry approved of. However, after his photographs of the celebrity Bobby Carr resulted in the deaths of women by a crazed super villain stalker who was obsessed with him, Peter decided to destroy the new photos he took resulting in Bennett firing him. Peter soon learned that Bennett had blacklisted him to nearly every news source in town preventing Peter from finding work. However, Harry suggested that Peter find a job at a news source that was Bennett's enemy, which he did by joining the Front Line as it was not under Bennett's influence. Dark Reign & American Son Due to the fact that Norman Osborn transformed Venom into a more Spider-Man like look and joined Osborn's Dark Avengers, Peter had to reveal his secret identity to the New Avengers, in order to implicitly earn the team's trust. During a trip to the Macroverse, Spider-Man re-revealed to the Fantastic Four his identity, and after coming back two months later in standard time, J. J. Jameson become the new NY major. Then Spider-Man knew he must act against Norman Osborn and his Dark Reign. With help of the F4's Unstable Molecules, Spider-Man infiltrated Osborn's Avengers as Venom and discovered how Osborn wanted to make his son a new hero called American Son. After being captured by Osborn, Harry confronted Osborn after knowing the truth about his father's relationship with Lily Hollister (Harry's girlfriend), and Spider-Man prevented Harry from killing Norman. Rematches and Grim Hunt After the wedding of Aunt May and Jay, Spider-Man saved Jameson from Doctor Octopus with the help of the Human Torch. Around this time Mary Jane returned to New York, and Peter re-started a relationship with Black Cat. He later battled a man who wanted to kill Ben Reilly, and saw the return of Peter's living clone Kaine. Despite his problems, Spider-Man helped the original Jackpot start fighting crime and overcame the corrupting control of Mister Negative's energy. The Kravinoff family started a vengeance scheme on Spider-Man, kidnapping Madame Web and Mattie Franklin, one of the Spider-Women. In addition, Spider-Man managed to get a videotape of Osborn practicing illegal experiments to damage his reputation and leaked it to the public. Later, Spider-Man faced repowered villains such as Electro, who destroyed the DB! building; Sandman, who became obsessed with taking care of his "daughter" Keemia; Rhino, who left reformation to kill a new Rhino who murdered his wife; The Lizard, who evolved and "killed" his alter-ego. Many of them where helped by Sasha Kravinoff, who wanted revenge on Spider-Man. The Kravinoffs killed Mattie Franklin to resurrect Grim Hunter, and finally hunted Spider-Man and killed him to revive Kraven. However it was revealed that the corpse was Kaine's, who had earlier knocked out Peter and switched places to save him. After a battle with the Kravinoff family, Madame Web died and Julia Carpenter took up her mantle. The surviving Kravinoffs left New York. Later, Kaine was resurrected from his grave and mutated into a more spider-like creature. Big Time After a massive war between Doctor Octopus, who hired several super criminals, and Spider-Man to get Norman Osborn's son with Lily Hollister, Spidey found that the child is actually Harry's, who later leaves the town to take care of him, also Peter starts a relationship with Carlie Cooper. Spider-Man's hero career rose up again, and he joined The Avengers, saving the city from an attack of Octobots. As well, Peter found a dream job, thanks to Jameson's wife Marla Madison, as a scientist at Horizon Labs where he had access to much technology and Spider-Man joined the Avengers in defeating Doctor Octopus' army of macro-octobots. He faced a new Hobgoblin and the Kingpin, but days later, he lamentably lost Marla in a fight between Alistair Smythe's Spider-Slayers. 24/7 Hero After the death of Johnny Storm (the Human Torch), Peter joined the Fantastic Four, now as the Future Foundation and helped them to fight an interdimensional version of Reed Richards, and the Sinister Six, who managed to steal tech from the Baxter Building. Their third mission was in the Caribbean, on Earth. There, Reed located the epicenter of the dimensional anomalies the Future Foundation had been fixing. As the team explored the island, they were attacked by zombie pirates. It was revealed it was all a fake created by the Sinister Six, of whom only Mysterio and Chameleon were really present there - the other four members being robots. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus and the others infiltrated the Baxter Building, stealing technology for Doc Ock's further plans. Spider-Island After helping Anti-Venom to reveal Mr. Negative's identity and help the Avengers Academy (as well as learning that Aunt May was moving to Boston with Jay), Spider-Man found himself with a new problem. The Jackal returned and gave the majority of New Yorkers spider-powers, starting to spread chaos. Spider-Queen was revealed as the true mastermind, who wanted to turn the whole human race into spiders. Mr. Fantastic created a cure using the Anti-Venom Symbiote, also, after battling Peter (under Jackal's influence), Peter's clone Kaine was accidentally cured from his mutations, turning him into a perfect clone. Kaine killed the Spider-Queen in Central Park along other heroes, and Peter managed to get the cure to every citizen via Doc Ock's (mentally controlled) octobots. Also, because of revealing he had spider-powers during the Spider-Island event, Peter's psychic blind spot was weakened, letting Carlie know he's Spider-Man, which caused her to break up with him. Ends of the Earth After fighting some old foes like the Vulture and teaming-up with Daredevil and Black Cat, and, the returned from death, Human Torch, Spider-Man faced the return of a menace. Before death, Doctor Octopus wanted to be remembered as the man who saved Earth by offering the chance to stop the Greenhouse Effect, as well as speed it up. Equipped with a new suit, Spider-Man joined the Avengers to stop Octavius and his Sinister Six. After every Avenger was subdued by Octavius, Silver Sable, who followed Spider-Man to his battle, saved him and Black Widow. When they tried to get to one of Octavius' manufacturing plants of satellites, they defeated Sandman, but Octavius asked for help to all nations, due to his position in the matter, to capture Spider-Man. Octavius called on many villains to hunt down Spider-Man and his allies. To counter this, Spider-Man called on the heroes that were still on Earth to destroy the facilities of Octavius. When he and his allies arrived at the main base in Romania, Doc Ock stated that Spider-Man was right and he activated his satellites. This caused a huge explosion in the areas that were facing the sun. When the trio exited the base they saw what happened. Sable then asks if that is Symkaria to which Peter answers it is half of the world and Spider-Man said, "We failed". But this is revealed to be a trick made by Mysterio (only burning a small portion of a city in Skymaria, while Chameleon uses a robot to fight Spider-Man, after they are defeated, Mysterio is convinced by Spider-Man to help him to catch the Octopus in his base in Guatemala, but Octavius used the mind-controlled Avengers as his new Sinister Six. Spider-Man, Sable and Widow managed to defeat the Avengers, then he and Sable headed to Octavius underwater base. They are faced by Rhino while the base starts to flood, he trapped Sable and left Spider-Man with two choices, to continue to fight him in order to save Sable from drowning (but the Octavius would activate the lenses) or let him drown himself and Sable but stop Octopus. After leaving Sable to her death at her request, Spidey managed to destroy Octavius's arms and equipment before taking his foe away to a doctor, thus finally saving the world. Avengers vs. X-Men After failing to completely cure Lizard with the help of Morbius, Spider-Man sided with his fellow Avengers against the X-Men. He was present during the Siege of Utopia and together with Wolverine they attempted to take Hope away. They failed however as Hope's Phoenix powers manifested and incapacitated them. Spider-Man was later seen among one of the teams searching for Hope across the world, and came into conflict with several X-Men, most notably the new Juggernaut. After the Phoenix force was split into five pieces and possessed Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus as its hosts, Spider-Man was brought to the mythical city of K'un-Lun due to a prophecy that predicted that he would train Hope Summers. She was initially unresponsive to him as a teacher, due to him being clueless about what to teach her, but after telling her what his uncle always told him "With great power comes great responsibility", she quickly took to him. When the Avengers attempted to free their imprisoned comrades by the Phoenix Force enhanced Colossus and Magik, Spider-Man bought them time to do so. He attempted to slow them down but instead got beaten down by Colossus. When Magik told Colossus to kill him and Colossus replied that they are turning into things they are not due to their power, Spider-Man took advantage and managed to convince them to attack each other. And as they do, they were both knocked unconscious and ware depowered of their Phoenix Force powers. We was present during the final battle against the Dark Phoenix, Cyclops, and was the first person to presence the first manifestation of new mutants after Scarlet Witch and Hope destroyed the Phoenix Force. Spider-Men: Two heroes of two worlds While out web-swinging, Spider-Man came across a differently costumed Mysterio in a warehouse. After a brief skirmish, he was shot by Mysterio and sent through a dimensional rift into another dimension, where he encountered the Spider-Man of that world, Miles Morales. Though he initially gained the upper hand, Peter was ultimately subdued by Miles and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Upon regaining consciousness, Peter was interrogated by Nick Fury, who believed his story of coming from another universe and sent him off with Miles to learn this world's history, though not before Peter told Nick that he was much cooler than the Nick Fury of his world. During their conversation, however, Peter and Miles were attacked by a robotic avatar of Mysterio, which self-destructed after a brief battle and knocked Miles unconscious. Peter subsequently went off on his own to investigate, and was shocked and horrified to discover that his counterpart in this world died in battle against the Green Goblin, and that not only was the city still mourning his loss, but his identity is now public knowledge. Making his way to Queens, he came across May Parker and Gwen Stacy. Initially furious at what they believed to be a disrespect of their Peter's memory, the two were taken aback when a distraught Peter unmasked himself before their eyes. Still, the two attacked Peter until Miles vouched for him, leading to Aunt May passing out. When May awakened, she went upstairs and heard Peter exchanging stories with Gwen. When Gwen asked what happened to her in his dimension, Peter became uncomfortable and changed the topic. Aunt May and Peter had a tearful reunion and Peter was very surprised to find out he had a relationship with Kitty Pryde. Nick Fury came to pick him and Miles up, and for a quick second, Peter saw Mary Jane's Ultimate counterpart before she ran away. He was taken over to meet Iron Man, where the two began to work on a time-space formula until Miles pointed out a familiar building in a video of a previous fight against Mysterio. Peter led the charge to Mysterio's headquarters, where they quickly subdued him before he could destroy the portal and trap Peter on Earth-1610 forever. Giving a satisfied Miles his blessing as the new Spider-Man, Peter returned to his world, subsequently running an online search to see if his world had a Miles Morales counterpart, and seems to be shocked by what he discovered on the net. Dying Wish By using a mind-swapping Octobot, Doctor Octopus managed to switch minds with Peter Parker, putting himself in Spider-Man's body and trapping Peter in his own, dying body. As Doc Ock could access to Peter's memories, Spider-Man could do the same to Octavius', and discovered that Octavius used an Octobot to switch brain patterns in order to perform his plan. Peter managed to access to that Octobot and use it to send a message to many super villains to help him get out from prison. Hydro-Man, Scorpion and the Trapster heed the call, freeing "Doc Ock" from the Raft, and they were tasked with the mission to bring Spider-Man to him. He put himself a new set of tentacles and decided to search for the Octobot with which his mind was transferred. He decided to go to Stark Tower in order to ask Tony Stark for help, but encountered himself with Octavius as Spider-Man, who released a set of giant Octobots worldwide in order to distract the rest of the Avengers. Both enemies battled until both fell from the Tower to the ground, fatally wounding Octopus. When Ock tried to use the brain-swapping Octobot, Spider-Man revealed that he was using a Carbonadium helmet, making his brain totally inaccessible for changing brains. Otto declared his final victory against Parker by giving him a lethal punch which caused Octopus to give his last breaths. Both then discovered that the Octobot managed to connect their minds although it could not swap them, and Peter forced Otto to revive his most suffering experiences and memories as Spider-Man, making him realize the responsibility his power came with. Otto told Peter he did not want this, but they could not change bodies back. Finally, Otto promised Peter to continue his legacy both as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Superior Spider-Man Whilst Otto Octavius continued the legacy of Spider-Man, he accidentally performed certain actions against his will, such as saving someone's life as the original Parker would do. It was revealed that Peter Parker was still present in his body as a subconsciousness, thus not able to control the actions of his organism entirely. Otto couldn't realize or notice Parker's presence, who swore to regain control of his body. Peter has literally been ghosting Otto during his reign as Spider-Man. He is surprised to find that Otto has made peace with Mayor J. Jonah Jameson (exclaiming that Jameson finally made nice over Peter's dead body, or Otto in Peter's body) and actually calls Otto's idea of Spider-bots a clever idea. Despite Otto's mistakes, Peter commends him for doing the one thing he couldn't: getting over Mary Jane. As Peter worked to regain his body, he attempted to delve into Octavius' memories for the key, though he's left unaware of events in the present, once again resurfacing to find to his horror that Otto had severely beaten two minor villains that had enraged him. As time passed Peter began to gain influence, controlling his arm to write a (ineligible) note and occasionally his voice can be heard to Otto's confusion. Following an inspection by the Avengers to determine his apparent change in attitude and methods, Peter watched Octavius as he saved the life of a young girl who had been harmed during one of his previous schemes. Back at the lab, Otto attempted to use equipment to determine the source of several spasms his body was experiencing. To his shock, Otto could now hear Peter inside his mind and decided to put an end to him once and for all. Using a neurolitic scanner Otto attempted to get rid of Peter Parker, Peter attempted to fight back using his right hand which he previously was able to gain control of, before being restrained by the Living Brain. Otto started a mind-wipe, however Peter was able to withstand it, which made Otto decide to confront Peter directly. While Peter was able to fight against Octopus thanks to the help of his family and friends, Octopus eventually used Peter's fears and doubts which were represented as many of his enemies and attacked Peter's allies. With Peter on the verge of defeat, Otto taunted Peter by saying how everything would soon end and Peter Parker would be no more, after hearing this Peter made a last attempt to fight back, saying he was more than just Peter Parker, before becoming Spider-Man by ripping his face like a mask. Surprised, Otto attempted to run, but was caught and overwhelmed by Peter, however when it looked like the fight had changed its course, Otto became his Spíder-Man alter-ego as well. Otto and Peter fought until Otto finally got Peter to confess his real intention to stop Otto from saving the girl's life which was that he wanted to stop Otto from obtaining the neurolitic scanner, preventing Otto from finding him. Otto once again started the mind-wipe, leaving Peter to face his demise. After finally completing the mind-wipe Otto said "He's gone. And I? I... am... Free!" Peter had actually survived the mind wipe, but he decided to lay low for a while. Peter went through Otto's memories and started to think he was Otto. When the Goblin Nation attacked, Peter remembered who he was and saved a girl from a subway train. By doing that, he revealed himself to Otto, but by that time, Otto realized that he failed as a Superior Spider-Man. He swung back to Parker Industries, locked himself in a room, and had the Living Brain use the mindwipe device. Only this time, Otto would erase himself and give Peter his body back. Otto said that Peter was the Superior Spider-Man, and then he was erased, letting Peter live again. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: After being bitten by the radioactive spider, Spider-Man has extraordinary arachnid powers and capabilities which makes him really amazing. His powers include: *'Spider-Sense:' Being his most imprint power, Spider-Man possesses the extraordinary ability to sense when danger is about to come before it does; this helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. This power is incorporated in his fighting style. Its so strong that when he sense immediate danger (like say a gunshot or a missile) his Spider-Sense, actually triggers his reflexes to avoid the threat. Also, a tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it. The stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. It is also effective even if he is drunk, blindfolded, or even asleep. It also allows him a radar-like perception of his surroundings, which is how he swings around New York City with ease. Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, though it gets difficult as the more threatening the danger is, or if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not controlled by Peter. *'Superhuman Senses:' All of his sense are enhanced allowing him to perceive the world better than most humans. Most notably is his eyesight (previously needed glasses has been enhanced to 20/20 vision) and sense of touch (which allows him to perceive minute vibrations in the air and ground). *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man's exact superhuman strength level has varied, but initially it was 12 tons. After his revival following his death at Morlun's hands his strength level increased to 15 tons. As of "Brand New Day" it has increased again to 20 tons. Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects, he must always pull his punches so he doesn't unless fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would be instantly lethal. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, destroy everyday items with one strike such as his alarm clock, break apart guns, and shattered steel chains by just flexing his muscles. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined, he is shown in the comics to run fast enough to keep up with a car on a highway. Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can follow, he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur. Spider-Man was able to easily outrun multiple goblin masquerade on goblin gliders, and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the most dexterous human being's. He has the combined dexterity and acrobatic prowess of the 15 Olympic-level acrobats. He can leap a distance of a width of a New York City Street and jump up to 5 stories without a running start. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, cartwheels, contortions, somersault, and springs with ease. Spider-Man is also amazingly adept at dodging projectile attacks, even bullets fired from multiple shooters at once. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that has made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an peak human. The speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire. He's able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Peter's can heal faster than a normal human. He has manage to heal broken bones that would have taken months to heal in less than a week, recover from intensive bleeding in a few days using only first aid, heal bruises and first-degree burns in minutes, and completely heal from having his eyes burned out in 48 hrs.. He is also more resistant to toxin and foreign substances, and any effect produce by them would wear off much quicker than a normal human. However his healing factor is not powerful enough to regrow limbs or heal from lethal poison (e.g. cyanide). It is unknown if his healing is powerful enough to effect his aging yet or if it ever will. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter has the ability to manipulate inter-atomic interaction between atoms to create molecular bonds in order to stick to surfaces. This ability appears to be consciously used and is so far limited to Spider-Man's body, usually concentrated in his hands and feet (but he has also used his back to stick to walls as well), and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. However his clone Kaine has been able to use this ability to the opposite effect. As he is able to destroy objects just by touching. Suggesting that the wall-crawling ability can also destroy molecular bonds as well as create them. Spider-Man has only used this once, when being choked by the Green Goblin he used this "Kaine Effect" on Goblin's face (though only enough to leave burnt marks and cause extreme pain). *'Superhuman Durability:' His overall body is generally tougher, stronger, and more durable than any normal human being, as such he has survive things that would outright kill any non-superpowered human. These include, but aren't limit to, electrocution, smash through brick walls, incendiary grenades, demolition explosives, pipe bombs, and falls from hundreds of feet. Note that he survives all of this with minor to no physical injuries and just get back up only slightly disoriented. In one incident he survive a single hit from the Hulk (whose punches are strong enough to pulverize tanks and helicopters), though he stated he couldn't survive more than one hit. Spider-Man has also weathered blows from such superhuman adversaries as Venom, Carnage, the Lizard, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, and even the Juggernaut. His durability isn't powerful enough to shrug off sharp blades, such as a knife or bullets, and strong enough blows that, while not necessarily lethal, can still knock him out. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science particularity biochemistry and physics, as well as being a mathlete. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters and tracking devices with limited resources. He possesses an IQ north of 250. *'Science Major:' He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist as well as expertise in biology, engineering, and mechanics. He possesses enough competency in this field to invent his trademark web shooters. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super reflexes, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, Spider-Sense, intelligence and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers), supervillians and even other more skilled fighters, such as Daredevil or Captain America, He also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi through the recommendation of the new Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) as a means to compensate for the temporary loss of his spider-sense. Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. His feats include defeating Firelord, Daken, Wolverine, Hulk, the Sinister Six single-handedly, the X-Men single-handedly, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), Spider-Woman, and Morlun. He has stalemated Captain America, Iron Man, Julia Carpenter and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. *'Web-Slinging:' Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but its fast enough to keep up with trains and cars on the road (and depending on traffic can move faster than them). Weapons 'Web-Shooters-' Spider-Man's only weapon. The web-shooters are high-pressured devices that shoot out "web-fluid" that,in contact with air, creates a super-strong thread that is tougher than Kevlar, more elastic than rubber and 5 times stronger than high-tensile steel, and can usually contain anyone(unless they have superhuman strength or is extremely heavy). The Web-shooters can shoot a thread of web several hundred meters in a straight line(can have a longer range if factor in arching). They are made of high-density plastics and have multiple rotating cartridges that are filled with enough web-fluid for him to use for several days before having to refill them(he usually carries spare cartridges in his belt). Spider-Man can also use it to create nets, shield, a giant web, a cocoon, or just a wide sticky spray. The webbing is last for 1–3 hours before it evaporates. The webbing itself is shear-thinning, meaning that while it is tough and strong it can be cut rather easily. Also because the Web-shooters need air to form the web, they will not work in a vacuum and are less effective in a little or no air environment such as space, or underwater. Having a genius-intellect he can modify his webbings to give it special properties, such as making acid webbing or electromagnetic webbing however these are expensive and are only use in special situation. 'Spider-Tracers-' Thanks to his genius-level intellect Spider-Man has been able to create spider-sized tracking devices which he use to follow criminals to be dealt with later or to track a fleeing opponent. The Spider-Tracer are also unique in that they emit a radio signal which Spiderman's Spider-Sense can detect, within an 8-mile radius. Heroes who take on the Spider-Man Mantle *Peter Parker *Ben Reily *Otto Octavius *Miles Morales Spider-Man in other universes Ultimate Marvel Coming Soon! Marvel 2099 A geneticist named Miguel O'Hara gained his spider-like powers from a gene-splicing indicent. When the company he worked for injected him with a dangerous drug called Rapture, he tried to rid himself of the drug by using the Gene Slicer he helped to invent. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse, Peter Parker is executed by Apocalypse's regime simply because he is a potential ally for rebel Gwen Stacy. It is unknown if he ever gained spider-like abilities. MC2 An alternative version of Peter Parker who appears in the MC2 universe, appearing as a supporting character in the Spider-Girl series. What If...? Alternate versions of Spider-Man appear in a number of issues of What If...? '' *One of the major universes is where he joins the Fantastic Four, turning it into the Fantastic Five. House of M In the ''House of M, a Marvel crossover, the Scarlet Witch alters reality to make mutants the ruling class over humans. This world is ruled by mutants and their leader, Magneto. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Speedsters Category:Vengeful Category:Paragon Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Titular Category:Precogniscent Category:The Messiah Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Legacy Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Athletic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Empowered Category:Ninjas Category:The Icon Category:Falsely Accused Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Destiny Defiers Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Benefactors Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Philanthropists Category:Unwanted Category:Martyr Category:Detectives Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Role Models Category:Determinators Category:Global Protection Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Localized Protection Category:Inventors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Businessmen Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Combatants Category:Mutated Category:Parents Category:The Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Divorced Category:Animals Category:Spouses Category:Big Good Category:Destructive Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Super Hero Category:Mascots Category:Tricksters Category:Male